Loving Thy Neighbor
by loladoll31
Summary: After a three year absences from the wizarding world Draco Malfoy finds himself to be changed man, but he is not the only thing that has changed the house next to Malfoy manor is no longer abonden who is living there and will she be his ticket to love
1. Looking thru a window

**Lola's point of view**

I woke up with sun hitting my face thru my black satin curtains. I hadn't even gotten out of bed and there they where my three little pixies, they were already floating above my bed. "Good morning "squeaked morningdew "good morning "I responded to all of them and gave them a sweet smile. I adored my pixies no matter how over bearing they could be. "What would you like for breakfast Lola?" asked bureau pulling out a small notebook from his small vest pocket he wore glasses and his black hair was tied back in ponytail he looked rather business like while the other two pixies dressed in bright colors and different patterns I just looked up at him and said "whatever you think is best is fine with me." alright he responded and flew off to the kitchen to prepare my breakfast. As I stepped down from my there was my third pixie twinkle holding up my slippers she was never one for words so I just thanked her and went off to open up my curtain . As I looked up there he was my neighbor he was a tall and had spiked blonde hair I had never gotten a chance to see his face so I found the owner of Malfoy manor rather mysterious as kept on looking I could have sworn he looked back but I moved quickly and headed down stairs to eat my breakfast and begin my day.

**Draco's pov. **

Once again I noticed her the girl who lived next door to Malfoy manor looking at me thru her window. She seemed shy because every time I looked at her she ran off. It had been three years since everything that had happened at Hogwarts. Three years that I had not been home, shortly after the incident I moved away from England and decide to get a new perspective on life. My travels had changed me I no longer was the selfish spoiled know it all brat that I once was. Instead I had become someone who enjoyed the world for all its simple beauties, but all this became irrelevant when the growling in my stomach made me head down stairs in to the kitchen to make my breakfast. Yes I Draco Malfoy was going to cook a thought that would have been in inconceivable to me in my younger years. I would have just had a house elf come and fetch it for me but these days there was no one in the manor but myself. I rather enjoyed the solitude, as I finished making some eggs with a side of toast with jam, that's when an owl flew in to the kitchen carrying a letter in its talons it dropped the letter in front me. I recognized the owl immediately it belonged to my former girlfriend Pansy Perkins. She had married shortly after I left some man with a rather large amount of wealth and that is all I had heard of her till now. I read the letter and it said

_Hey Dracie hared you where back in town just owled to say hi _

_And that I was planning to throw you a party 2day _

_You don't mind if I bring a few people over well I'll be there around 5 _

_2day with the guest. You can invite whoever you like. _

_Love Pansy_

I could not even wrap my head around what this letter said, this was one of the reasons me and Pansy did not work she made choices for me without asking me it drove me crazy and this was no exception but when Pansy made up her mind about something there was no changing it and you just had to wait out the storm. What fascinated was that I had only been back a week and already everyone knew that I was back. She had said I could invite anyone I want it could be a good way to know my neighbor.


	2. Knocking on doors

Draco's point of view

I made of my way out of my house determined to invite my neighbor this party, but then why I was so nervous it was just asking someone to come over it's not suppose make me nervous. As continued to argue with myself I found that I was already at the front door but before I could knock I was knocked back and that's when it all went black. When I came to I was surrounded by three glowing lights "I think he's dead miss" said one of the glowing lights "Oh know" said another light "I think he's just unconscious" said a voice that didn't seem to come from any of the lights. I finally managed to process everything that was going on and found my words and said "I'm fine" the three lights vanished as soon as I spoke that was the first time I saw her; she stood over me I was still lying on the floor of her front yard she had long maroon colored hair her skin was lovely shade of copper while her eyes where stunning aquamarine her lips formed a small pout while her face was round and small she was cute and stunning all in one. "Are you just going to lay there and stare at me all day" she said making me realize my position I quickly picked myself up and extend my hand to for shake it. "You Brits are so formal "she spoke as she shuck my hand "and by the way I'm Lola", that's when I noticed I had not given her my name something my younger self would have never thought of doing I always had to be first in those days even when it came to introductions. I soon snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Lola staring at me like I was a mad man "Sorry I'm Draco Malfoy". She smiled "pleasure to meet you" her smile was amazing but this was when I got good look at her she could be no more than thirteen what was wrong with me thinking those thoughts of a young girl, but worst of all what kind of parents would just let such a young girl live on her own. "Are you ok" She said that's when I looked at her and responded "I'm fine" "you've been spacing out quite a bit that door did hit you pretty hard" she mentioned "no I'm fine" I replied "so are you here to study at Hogwarts?" I continued that's when she began to laugh "oh no" she answered "I've been out of school for a few months now" she added on. This was a big relief it meant that she was seventeen and made me feel like less of a creep for thinking of her the way I did. With this relief I put my hand in my pocket and that's when I felt the letter in my pocket the whole reason I had walked over and gotten myself into the situation I was in. "Um would you mind attending party at my home" with that I asked handed her an invitation my hand was shaking. She seem caught off guard by this question the look on her face was that of total surprise but she managed to keep her cool and politely responded "I'd love to, my pixies will glad that I'm getting out of the house" I must have given her some look because she quickly added "you saw those three lights floating above your head" I nodded "well They where my pixies they are very shy around new people but once they know you they will never leave your side" "oh" I said she smiled and took the invitation from my shaking hand our hands touched neither of us removed our hands letting the touch linger finally she said "thank you" and headed to her home and I to mine to prepare for the party I could not wait to see her and as I walked I was floating on cloud which was odd but I liked the feeling.

Lola's Pov

After I entered my home my pixies swarmed asking million questions a second but all that was background noise because I was in shock had a totally hot and mysterious blond with the kind of looks that reminded me of some noble lord of the Middle Ages that was described in the romance novels that morningdew loved to read and was this really mysterious neighbor all this felt like a large world wind but my thoughts where rudely interrupted when bureau snatched the invitation away and flew to a corner of the main hall finally when they were done. Bureau spoke "come this way miss" and with that he moved his hands and sent the other two in different directions as I followed Bureau I asked "what are you going to do?" "Well miss it is an evening party you must look your best for the young man that was outside" he replied and with that we headed to my room this would be one hell of an evening for sure.


End file.
